Sonic Ride
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: When Erasers attempt to steal the Master Emerald,and after Sonic breaks into the School to steal a chaos emerald from them,Silver and Blaze encounter the Flock,the Sonic Heroes and the Flock join forces,and now they're fighting the School,and Dr Eggman.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure some people have been waiting for this sort of not then you've got it takes place round about in the middle of "School's Out Forever", roughly about where the Flock escapes Disney Land. What I could put in the summary was limited,here's a better one that may be easier to understand.**

**_After Sonic takes a chaos emerald from the School,and after Knuckles and Team Dark(Shadow, Rouge and Omega) stop Erasers stealing the Master Emerald,they become tangled in a plan that could result in the end of the world as they know ,Silver and Blaze have met the Flock,and are now travelling with ,Eggman has joined forces with the School,and now with robots and Erasers after them both,the Sonic Heroes and the Flock will have to work together in what could be their toughest challenge yet._**

**There will be some romance,such as a couple I think would be kinda cute, Taiudge(TailsxNudge).Other couples will be Fax(Max and Fang(possibly),Sonamy(possibly),Silvaze(definately one of my favouites),Knuxouge(Knuckles and Rouge(possibly),Shadax2(Shadow and Max 2(most likely),Iggave(Iggy and Wave(possibly if I have the Babylon Rouges) and finally Total and Akila(probably).The character focuses will be on Sonic,Silver,Shadow,Max,Fang and later on, Metal Sonic(try to guess when and how).But enough of reading Author notes,on with the story:**

* * *

"So, what is it I'm going in here for again?" Sonic asked through a walkie-talkie. He was right outside a large building that was surrounded by a high wall with barbed wire at the top.

"_There should be a chaos emerald inside, and it's also a research facility_,_"_ Tails said through the talkie. He'd hacked into the facilities computers from his workshop, but needed Sonic to access a computer in the facility so he could get any information. The chaos emerald being there was a bonus.

"Huh, this should be all too easy. We'll have that info and emerald in about two minutes," Sonic grinned, taking a few steps back for a huge leap over the wall. He ran at top speed towards it, jumping and clearing the wall before sprinting into a nearby entrance. "What's up with this place? It looks like everyone's at home and asleep, and that's just the security systems," Sonic chuckled, running through corridor after corridor until he came to a room with the chaos emerald and a few computers. He picked up the emerald before walking over to a computer. "Okay Tails, I'm accessing one of the computers. How long will all this take?" he said into the talkie, getting impatient.

"_The transfer should be finishing right about.....now; you're good to go Sonic,"_ Tails answered as the computer screen turned blank. At that moment, there was an alarm sounding throughout the facility and the hallways filled with a red light.

"Well, time to go," Sonic said to himself before sprinting through the hallways, streaking past doors as they opened. He stopped right in front of the wall, looking back to see if anyone was chasing him. "What in the world is that?" he asked himself as something ran towards him, something that looked both human and wolf like. It tried to sink its teeth into Sonic, but he dodged all too easily, looking on as more human-wolf things ran at him. "Well, time for me to go. Don't worry, I'll keep this emerald nice and safe for ya," he said, jumping on a wolf thing's head and leaping over the wall before sprinting away at top speed to Tails' workshop.

"Well, today looks like it could be pretty quiet, for once," Knuckles mumbled to himself as he lay in front of the Master Emerald. It had been quiet all day, and he was trying to resist the urge to fall asleep. _"Aw heck, not like many people know the Master Emerald's here,"_ he thought to himself as he drifted off. "Just for a.....few minutes," he yawned, his eyes shutting slowly. He slept for a few minutes, until a strange noise woke him. "Wha...what? Where did that come from?" he said as he got to his feet. He heard the noise again, a low snarling. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" he shouted, looking around until he saw a strange human/wolf like creature. "What is that thing?" he muttered to himself as he got into a fighting stance. More of them were starting to appear, all similar to the first.

"Get the emerald! We need it for the Director!" the lead wolf thing shouted as all of them charged for the altar.

"Oh no ya don't wolf freaks!" Knuckles shouted, running at the wolf things, his spiked fists raised. When he reached the first one, his fist smashed into its face, knocking it back in a heap. He punched another in the stomach, sending it into three of its comrades. He grinned at how easily they were being beaten. "Is this all you've got? I've met chao tougher than this," he said, ramming his fist into another wolf thing's jaw.

"Did you think this was all of us?" the leader wolf thing said as Knuckles prepared to attack. He pointed over the echidna's shoulder, smiling at the echidna's surprised expression.

"The Master Emerald! Why you little sneaks!" Knuckles yelled, running back to the altar. He could see three winged wolf things trying to steal the emerald. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, but hoped for a miracle. He got it in the form of a white spiralling figure hitting one of the winged wolf things.

"No-one steals that jewel but me!" Rouge shouted as she knocked away the wolf thing. She was hovering in front of the remaining two, her eyes darkened in anger. One of the wolf things prepared to attack, but Knuckles had leapt into the air and punched him in the back, sending him back down to earth.

"What gives you the right to steal the Master Emerald?" Knuckles shouted at Rouge as he punched the last wolf thing in the stomach, making it drop the emerald.

"Try the fact I have it knucklehead!" Rouge shouted down, flying away with the emerald.

"Oh really?" a dark voice said as Rouge looked down, seeing the emerald had disappeared. She looked to the altar and saw it had appeared there, as had a familiar black and red hedgehog.

"Don't think you can win this fight, Eraser freaks," Shadow shouted at the wolf things, making them stop in their tracks.

"How do you know who we are?" the one in charge asked, taking a step forward from the rest of the group.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Shadow said, grinning as he disappeared, reappearing behind the Erasers and striking one of them in the back. He then proceeded to strike the others, disappearing and reappearing behind a different one each time. "You may be one of the more advanced life forms created by the School, but you're no match for the ultimate life form," Shadow said before throwing a punch at the leader.

"Oh no?" the leader said, dodging the punch and punching Shadow in the stomach. As Rouge power dived towards him, he swung his arm, swatting her away like a fly. He didn't see Knuckles running towards him until the echidna rammed him into the rest of the group, leaving a furry brown pile of beaten Erasers.

"Let's grab the emerald before that echidna comes back," one of the winged Erasers said, flying up towards the emerald. _"Target identified: Eraser. Course of action: prevent them from stealing Master Emerald,"_ ran through the processor of the large E-series robot.

"What the heck is......?" one of the winged Erasers sad before he was blasted back by a small rocket. Another flew straight down, trying to get close to the emerald, but was met by machine gun fire that hit him in the wings. As the last one flew behind the robot, Omega turned from the screaming Eraser to greet the remaining one with a large, metallic clawed fist that sent it hurtling towards the pile, probably snapping a few bones in its body.

"_Threats neutralised and immobilised. Master Emerald safe and secure,"_ Omega said in his usual tone of voice. He moved towards the steps of the altar as Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles ran towards the altar.

"The director's not gonna like this," the lead Eraser said to himself as he slowly and weakly got to his feet. He ran away, followed by any Erasers who weren't broken enough to move.

"So, what are those things? I heard you call them Erasers, but what does that even mean?" Knuckles asked the black and red hedgehog.

"They were created by genetic experiments at a place known as the School. The School is responsible for, painfully, creating part human, part animal hybrids, Erasers being part human, part lupine," Shadow answered, turning to Omega.

"_Scans of School files have shown that Erasers weren't the only successful hybrids. There have been six hybrids that are 98% human and 2% avian. They have escaped the school and are now on the run from Erasers. A recent report speaks of an intruder who stole a chaos emerald and hacked into School files,"_ Omega said, making everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"Who was the intruder? What did he look like?" Rouge asked, finally taking her eyes from the master emerald.

"_CCTV footage shows the intruder as blue and fast. Later footage captured shows the intruder was Sonic the Hedgehog,"_ Omega said, still searching through School files that had been hacked and downloaded into his processor.

"Figures Sonic would do something like that," Knuckles said, sitting down on the top step of the altar. "But what would this School want with a chaos emerald? And why did they send those things after the Master Emerald?" he asked no-one in particular, looking to Shadow and Rouge to see them shrugged, thinking about any possible answer.

"So, any idea on what we could do today?" Silver asked, lying on a low tree branch in the park.

"I don't know. You seem to have become a lot like Sonic, haven't you?" Blaze said, sitting on the same branch.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, his eyes opening wider as he listened.

"Well, you seem to have that slight overconfidence at the start of a fight," Blaze said as Silver yawned, looking like he was falling asleep. "And you have the same yawn, the same sort of bored look in your eyes and you seem to get bored easier than you used too," she added, smiling as Silver sat up quickly to argue, but ended up falling off the branch, psychokinetically floating in mid-fall. "Sadly you don't have all of his agility," she giggled as Silver floated back onto the branch.

"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds almost like bird wings flapping," Silver said, ignoring his friend as she rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just the birds that live in the tree," Blaze said as Silver floated up through tree branches. He stopped at the top of the tree, looking into the sky until he saw something huge. It looked like a bird, yet it looked also......

"It would have to be pretty big birds, and I think I've found them!" he shouted down. Curious, Blaze jumped up to his side, following his gaze to see the "big birds".

"Is it just me, or do those shapes also look....human?" she asked, not taking her eyes from them. She also noticed they were flying out over towards the ocean. She also saw a cloud behind them.

"That's not an ordinary cloud. It's moving too fast to be a storm cloud, and there's no way that's a plane. And how many clouds, even in the time, are brown with claws, wolf faces and wings," he said, already flying upwards. A large rock glowed turquoise, floating up so Blaze could jump on. Then the two of them flew straight upwards, going after the brown cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now I'm going to be writing this in different POVs, mainly being Silver, Max, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Jet and Wave. If anyone seems out of character, please note this is my first time writing from different characters viewpoints.**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"So, any idea on what we're getting ourselves into?" Blaze asked as I flew up as straight as an arrow, with her on the chunk of rock I was levitating to help her keep up. I still didn't really know what the heck I was doing. I just saw the wolf things going after the winged humans and I guess it was just curiosity and the fact the humans seemed outnumbered. Guess Blaze is right, I've changed a little after meeting Sonic and the others, but still, I would have done this anyway if I was still in my own time. Besides, how can I just refuse a possible cry for help?

"Not really, but we can figure that out once we join this fight," I answered back, quickly glancing in her direction. I guessed we'd just simply be taking these wolf things out like we took out Eggman's robots, not that that's much of a plan but hey, better than nothing. We entered the cloud of wolf things and I had to quickly dodge a claw hitting me across the face. I responded with a kick aimed at the wolf thing's jaw. It didn't do much, but come on; I'm not exactly Shadow or Knuckles. I saw another come towards me, but then it froze, glowing the same colour I was glowing. Now I can do what I do best, smashing bad guys into each other and making chaos among them. As it flew into on two of its comrades, a black and green streak flew past me. "Im...Impossible.....how...where did you....?" was all I could say. Only one person, or should that be hedgehog, I know could have done that, but he was on the other side of the world last I'd heard of him. I'll explain later, but trust me, I might not do the best job of explaining it.

**Shadow's POV**

I still don't know how Erasers, or the School or, whatever the heck their called, managed to find another chaos emerald. One I can understand, someone could have found it by accident, but another, and with a whole army of Erasers at the site, they must be tracking them somehow. Guess I can find that out later, but right now I have to get the emerald, and right now that'll be hard, since Rouge is the only one who can fly, and she's heavily outnumbered, but when's that ever stopped her when jewels are involved. I'm running along a building top just to keep them in sight, and Omega isn't too far behind, but I need to wait for an opening, an opportunity to strike fast and hard. "Rouge, can you bring those Eraser's in closer?" I asked, speaking into my communicator. _"I can try, but I'd need some kind of bait,"_ came her reply. Great, what could possibly attract Erasers to come closer, except maybe another chaos emerald that seemed to coming right for me, in the hands of someone that part of me was a little pleased to see, while the rest of me wished he hadn't come.

**Sonic's POV**

Well, what else could today bring? First I find out that there's these part human, part bird kids out there, and now I meet freaky part human part wolf things. What was it they were called....oh yeah, Erasers. And who should be chasing them but my old friend/rival, Shadow. Guess GUN must have found out too, or he's just after the chaos emerald that one of them has. Well, guess I might as well give him a hand. After all, he knows he can't catch those Erasers without my emerald. "Well well, guess you've bitten off more than you can chew, huh Shadow," I called to him, jumping from the roof and spinning into one of the Erasers. Man, and I thought ol'Eggy's robots went down easy. If these guys are mutants, then I guess they aren't exactly the best of the batch. At least, I thought that until one of them hit me and sent me skidding on my butt across a building top, knocking me into Shadow.

"Sonic, get off me before I throw you into one of those Erasers and into a building!" Shadow ordered, looking at me with angry red eyes. "Sorry Shadow, but I guess those things are a little tougher than they look," I said back, watching as Omega whipped out his big machine guns and fired on the Erasers. They fell like flies, screaming as they dropped to the busy street below. I looked over the edge, not really wanting to think about what Eraser guts look like. Rouge landed in front of us, holding the chaos emerald. I guess seeing Erasers become street pizza wasn't such a waste. Still, I can't help but wonder, what do freaky wolf things created by a top secret research facility would want with chaos emeralds.

**Knuckles' POV**

I still can't believe we're evenly matched! How come I can't beat Storm in a simple fight, and yet he can't beat me at the same time? "Are you two done with this pointless fight?" Wave asked, rolling her eyes as we lunged at each other again. "I'm not done with this fight till I prove I'm the strongest!" I shouted at her, trying to land a punch in Storm's stomach.

**Wave's POV**

How these two can get so wrapped up in a fight is beyond me. And why did Jet have to send me to babysit. Still, guess I can tune my gear while I'm here, since I have nothing better to do but watch these two murder each other. I quickly glance up at the Master Emerald, seeing it catch the sun's light. Guess I can work on it next to the big gem. I mean, what could it hurt. I fly up to beside the gem, putting my gear down to work on it. I pull out my spanner, ready to fix up the air output valve, when something blocks the sunlight. "What harm am I doing working here Knuckles?" I say, turning round to see Sonic standing there. "Sorry Sonic, I thought you were Knuckles. What do you want?" I asked, watching as Sonic looked at the Master Emerald.

"_You could let me have this big emerald, or I can just destroy you right now!"_ a familiar voice said, coming from Sonic. "You're not Sonic, you're a robot lookalike made by Eggman!" I said, stepping back. I looked down at Storm and Knuckles, annoyed at how they were still beating each other senseless. I grabbed something from my belt, throwing it at Knuckles. I almost laughed when it hit him on the head. "What did ya do that for....." he started, interrupted by robot Sonic grabbing me by the throat.

**Jet's POV**

"_You can either hand over the emerald, or the Rouge dies!" _Metal Sonic said, tightening his hold on Wave's throat. How could that robot be so stupid! I was practically right behind him, and he wasn't doing anything! Guess all those times sneaking off during one of Wave's lectures really pays off, for I was now reaching for one of my fans. "Or you can get your head knocked from your body!" I shouted, hitting the robot with my fan. It released Wave, and fell to where Storm and Knuckles were now standing, ready to probably tear it limb from limb, but instead it flew off. I would have gone after it, but I knelt down next to Wave to see if she was okay. She was coughing and spluttering, but other than that she was okay.

**Max's POV**

"So, who are you, and what are you?" I asked the two newcomers. I was fully alert, ready for anything to happen. Guess I just am that way with all these Eraser attacks. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, and this is my friend, Blaze the Cat," the white, spiky one said. I looked them over, checking to see if they posed a threat to me and my Flock. "Well, my name is Nudge, and I thought it was really cool the way you could just grab those Erasers with your mind and the way you just set fire to their fur..." Nudge said before Gassy placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm Max, and this is Fang," I said, and the others introduced themselves. "So, you guys escaped from a place called the School and are now on the run from these Eraser things?" the newcomer known as Blaze asked. I looked at her carefully. If these two were bad news, then it would be Blaze we may need to worry about most. "Yeah, pretty much sums it up," Iggy said. I looked at how these two reacted, then said "We need to get moving in case more Eraser's show up. If you two wanna tag along," I said, making as if to fly away. Silently, Silver and Blaze followed, their actions showing their decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now then, time for an update. Some unlikely candidates for a POV, but hey, you might like them. This chapter includes POVs from Metal Sonic, Sonic, Shade, Jet and Shadow**

**Metal Sonic's POV**

"_All primary systems coming back online."_ What? _"Memory systems rebooting." _What...what happened to me? _"Current status: functioning with minimal structural and internal damage."_ Where am I and what am I doing reactivating myself? And, why am I thinking like a sentient being? My optical sensors are online, so now I can see where I am, and what state I'm in. It seems I'm in some kind of forest, but why am I here? And, where's Dr Eggman's base. I slowly get to my feet, my joints stiff from being offline for Chaos knows how long. Now that I look at myself, I seem stuck in my neo form. Interesting....but a big question, how did I end up this way? _"Scanners detect Eggman robot. Possible Metal Sonic unit copy."_ Metal Sonic....copy? So, Eggman not only abandons me here, but soon I find I'm just a bot he can replace? How pathetic! Now I know how Shadow feels about having all those androids. Wait....did I just feel emotions? Aahh, I don't have time to think about this now! I have a copy to delete from existence!

I hurtle into the sky; quickly locating my loathsome copy flying away from where I presume is the Master Emerald altar. He seems to have come back empty handed, oh what a pity he'll also have to explain to the doctor that he failed to beat the original. I fly towards the copy, finding it looks like my regular form. Good, at least Eggman hasn't cracked unlocking my neo form for his stupid copies. I slam my fist into the copy's face, hopefully leaving a sizable lasting dent. It hurtles into the ground below, looking up at me with its red optics. Hmph, if it wasn't a robot, I might take that look as a plea for mercy. I may grant a living creature mercy, but not my pathetic copy. I get ready to spin down towards it, but somehow it teleports away as I smash into the ground, coming out of a ball in time to smash my face into the earth. I get up, shaking the mud and dust from my body. "Why that pathetic excuse for a clone, how dare Eggman give it such a useful ability!" I shout, but then duck behind a tree as something flies overhead. _"Life forms identified as Babylon Rouges Jet, Wave and Storm," _my onboard scanner tells me. I watch them fly away, waiting till I'm sure they're out of sight before my jet booster fires up, sending me across the sky like a comet.

Okay, as strange as today has been, I find I have sentience. I mean, now I feel emotions, I can think like a human and right now, I feel exhilarated flying this fast. "Sonic, I'd love to see you beat me when I'm in the air," I said loudly, trying to hear myself above the wind rushing past my face. And I also have a sense of touch, lucky me. However this happened, part of me's glad it did, and come on, a robot with emotions, an actual use of the senses and a human like mind, I'm in no hurry to return to my normal form. Whoa, did I just think that, and am I actually going to _fight_ my former creator, and possibly even _help_ my former enemies. Well, I guess I can always change. Anyway, time to see what my old pal E-123 Omega has been accessing. If I can access it, then I might be able to try and help GUN for a start. Let's see, set up remote link, hack source of unit E-123 Omega's last known data downloads. Ah, I'm in, now let's take a little look see. _"Our current operations to set the Bi-Half plan in motion have been slow..."_ Bi-Half plan? _"...due to interruptions by Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog and friends..."_ Good to see my old enemies have been busy. _"...but current breakthroughs made by world renowned Dr Eggman have resulted in three obstacles being overcome."_ So, Eggman's behind something called the Bi-Half plan along with this corporation known as Itex.

"Well, guess I know what I need to know," I said to myself, accelerating in the air. If I know my data correctly, the only two obstacles I know would be Sonic and Shadow, but who would the third one be? Only one way to find out, I gotta find either Sonic or Shadow fast!

**Sonic's POV**

Well, nothing like a good run at night to get the blood pumping and air in your lungs. Besides, I need a good leisurely run to forget the images of Eraser guts. There's all those reasons, and the fact that Silver and Blaze have met up with and are tagging along with the bird kids from the School. I think I'm heading in the right direction. After the call from Silver, I couldn't resist meeting these kids. I mean, who could resist meeting kids who've lived live full of none stop danger and thrills. Okay, maybe a few people, but sure as heck not me. That's pretty much the story of my life. I guess I'll be there soon enough to hear their story, and boy, part of me is looking forward to hearing it.

**Shade's POV**

As I watch the rolling waves of the ocean I can't believe some of these things are happening. I have only been in this world a short time, but I've grown used to things. Now there's all these rumours about how there are mutant humans roaming around. Not only that, but from what I've heard, two attempts have been made to steal the Master Emerald. Still, I guess I should be more concerned with the fact that these past few weeks I've been hunted by Eggman's robots and strange wolf like creatures. How they've been finding me is through some kind of tracking device Eggman must have implanted in my hand when I first came to this world. One minute I'm out cold from teleporting here, the next I feel excruciating pain, then I'm out cold again, waking up a considerable time later. I only fully realised it when I used a beaten robot's x-ray scanner to find it. If I ever find Eggman, I'll make him pay for this. _"But what use is personal revenge on me, Shade? It only leads to the destruction you're helping to prevent,"_ Eggman's voice mocked me inside my head said. _"Get lost voice, otherwise I'll have personal revenge on you!"_ I yelled in my head. That stupid voice, it's been driving me to breaking point ever since I arrived. It all started the moment that chip was put in me, mocking and taunting me every time I did something wrong.

I don't know what was coming over me, but I grabbed a sharp stone and looked on my arm for where the chip was. I know it was stupid, and I probably wouldn't live to regret it, but I just wanted the chip out. If I heard Eggman's voice in my head again, then that stone would be in my chest. I tried to hold in the scream of pain as I dug the stone into my arm, seeing the blood practically pouring out. I kept cutting, hoping to see the chip, but was stopped when someone ran up behind me, kicking the stone out of my hand. "What in Chaos's name are you doing!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" was all I heard before I fell backwards, out as cold as a stone, not sure if I was even still alive.

**Jet's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. First off was the fact that in front of me was a living echidna, and the second being that she wouldn't still be living if I hadn't came along. She had collapsed in my arms, and I had to carry her quickly to a doctor. I ran through the streets, ignoring the shocked looks in my direction. May my ancestors help whoever tried to stand in my way right now, cause they will end up joining them. I find a doctor and storm inside, glad that there's no-one here, and burst into the doctor's office, still carrying the half dead echidna. I look up at the doctor, not saying anything but instead, as much as I hated doing it, my eyes were pleading with him. He took the echidna from my arms and laid her on a bed, grabbing instruments to examine her arm. I leave the room and take out my walkie-talkie, trying to reach Wave or Storm. _"Jet? How did you get my frequency?" _came the familiar voice of Tails.

"Never mind that that now Tails! I've just carried a half dead echidna to a doctor's clinic who tried to cut her arm open and bleed to death!" I practically yelled, not caring if the doctor heard.

"_Wait, did you say....and echidna? Did she have orange fur and lilac eyes?"_ he asked.

"I don't know what colour her dang eyes are! They were closed shut so tightly that I'd need a crowbar to open them again!" I yelled back, still not sure why I was so almost psychopathic.

"_Well, did she have a black suit and black and silver boots with a pink iridescent stripe running from the thigh to the toe?"_ he asked. I hoped we were getting somewhere in finding out who this echidna was, so I said yes as calmly as possible. _Impossible, how did Shade manage to come to this world?" _he probably asked himself. "I'm still here Tails, and I'm pretty much in the dark about who this girl is," I said, finally my usual calm self. _"It's a long story. If you tell me where you are, then I'll be able to explain."_ I told him and then he cut the connection. Finally I'm getting somewhere with all this.

**Shadow's POV**

Why the heck am I even here? This doesn't seem the sort of place for a chaos emerald to be, let alone a place swarming with Erasers. It's the exact opposite! There's now emerald energy that I can detect, and no Eraser's flying away or swarming at an emerald. Perhaps there was a glitch with GUN's trackers. Still, why do I have this nagging feeling that...whoa, good thing I never ignore those kinds of feelings in a place like this. I dodged a wolf's claw hitting me in the back, looking at my attacker. Figures, only an Eraser could be foolish enough to sneak up on me and actually take a swing. Still, there's something different about this one. I can see...no it can't be....the same emotions I felt. He feels like an outcast, like I felt when I thought about some kind of strange distant memory. Still, I won't let that bring me down; only a well aimed kick to the back could knock me out. I fall to the ground with a thud, looking up weakly to see my attacker. Whoever they were, they had giant bird wings, and looked like a teenage girl who reminds....reminds me of....Maria....


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter. POVs will be for Sonic, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Ashura. If you want to know what Ashura and Honey look like, then go to YouTube and type in "Ashura Character theme Phenomenon" and "Honey the Cat Real Emotion" for themes.**

**

* * *

**

Sonic's POV

Where...where am I? I feel so...numb, like I can't feel any part of my body. "What...Where am I?" I called out to probably no-one, not expecting an answer. There was just black shadows and absolute nothingness. Man, and I thought that I'd seen complete emptiness when I fought Eraser Djinn and Merlina. Still, could be worse I guess. _"Yes, the world could have ended or you could have died,"_ came a voice. At first, I thought it might have been my old friend Caliburn since I was thinking of him a little, but then I recognised the dark tone of voice that could only belong to one hedgehog.

"So, any idea on where we are, or how we can escape whatever we've gotten into?" I asked, getting a sigh.

"If I knew that, then we'd be out of here by now," Shadow said back.

"Well gee, here's a brilliant idea, try using Chaos Control to get us outta here," I called out, getting another sigh.

"What do you think I tried when I woke up? I'm completely powerless here," he said. Well I never thought I'd live to see the day, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, completely powerless.

It feels like days since I actually remember what I was doing when I was put...wherever I am. Last thing I remember is running to meet up with Silver, and then I feel this burning pain in my back, and then I'm leaving a mile long skid mark in the ground with my face. Actually, the burning pain's gone, so that's one consolation. Another is that I've, kinda, met one of the bird kids Silver told me about. Her name's Max, and she seems like the sort of girl who dices with danger almost every day. Even Shadow's impressed at how she and five other kids, some as young as Tails and even Cream and Charmy, could take down a pack of Erasers. She's told us a plan on how to escape, but I'm just hoping it actually works. The only way to get out of this blackness, and then escape, is to play dead, literally. It's worth a shot I guess. We start to shut our bodies down, slowing our heartbeats to almost a standstill, and before I know it, we're being lifted out like a sack of junk. Though feeling like I'm half dead, I start spinning into anything I can hit. Walls, tables, heck, even the odd person, and then I smash headlong into Shadow and Max. Though groggy, we start running to a window, leaping out with Max behind us. She falls a few feet, almost crashing into the hard concrete ground, but her wings snap open, and she keeps up with me and Shadow as we jump from tree to tree, leaving the compound in the dust and speeding towards where Silver told me to meet him.

**Shadow's POV**

I feel like I've just woken up for the first time in millennia, and Sonic spinballing into me doesn't help how I feel. In fact, that isolation tank feels like heaven after I get a taste of the pain even before Sonic hit me, and now I feel like every part of my body is being tortured. I have no idea where we're running to, but Sonic and Max seem to know, so, unfortunately, I'm following their lead. Though I didn't say it out loud, Max looks a lot like that girl who attacked me. Amazing how much she and her "evil twin" look like Maria, it almost brings a tear to my eye. Man, am I starting to get sentimental now of all moments. Still, I guess it's better than feeling groggy. After running, and secretly checking to see if my legs look as bad as the piercing pain is making them feel, we walk into a motel, following Max to one of the rooms. When I say follow, I mean Sonic and I wait until she flies up and looks through the window. No sign of the other bird kids and, according to Sonic, Silver and Blaze. Max looks off into the distance away from the place we escaped, looking at Sonic and the two of them nodding. Why is it that the bad feeling I get when I have to let Sonic lead, is now ten times worse now that I have no clue at what these two are planning? Oh wait! Because they ran off before I could ask!

We arrived at a large compound belonging to the Itex Corporation. That sounds like a name Omega found when he hacked some of the School's files. We followed Max to some air vents, moving through them silently. We stopped when a duct looked into a room full of chaos. There were all sorts of creatures like rats, spiders and in general, what people fear. There were also five bird kids and the Max and Eraser that had attacked me. My hands clenched into fists, and I could see Max looked more ticked at seeing her clone. But then I looked at Sonic, seeing a surprisingly anger filled face, and I could see why. In the room was another Sonic, and believe it or not, another Shadow! I thought me and Omega destroyed all the Shadow androids. Before I knew what even I was doing, all three of us fell through the duct, landing on our feet in fighting stances. I looked to the Shadow, my eyes widening when I saw the red stripes change colour to grey, and the eyes change to bright green. I simply muttered one thing under my breath, but not a curse word, but it might as well have been. _"Mephiles."_

All the memories that never happened filled my head. Soleanna, the Sceptre of Darkness, the black hedgehog created in my image from shadows, the fight between us and Solaris, it all came back to me just from seeing Mephiles. My eyes went from wide to narrow in anger as I lunged at him, fuelled by anger. However he returned, I'll make sure he wishes he never did. I quickly glace at Max and Sonic, seeing that the Sonic copy was a hologram hiding the true form of Metal Sonic.

"Oh how pathetic you are since last time Shadow," came Mephiles' familiar chilling voice as he landed a kick in my back. I turn round and catch him by surprise, landing a powerful punch in his stomach. And here I thought he didn't need to breathe. I smirk as he tries to catch back some breath, but turn round as I hear something, or someone smash into a wall. It's Sonic, looking badly beaten with Metal Sonic preparing to land the killer blow. At least he was, until the wall beside him crumbles and a familiar shadow enters.

**Metal Sonic's POV**

Well, well, well. My copy has decided to try and destroy the original. Talk about a cliché. I walk in through the dust and land a punch to my copy's face. It sends him smashing into the opposite wall, leaving a rather nice impression in it. "So, is that all Eggman programmed into you? How to get a punch in the face? I bet he's getting tired of pounding dents outta ya," I said, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone. I smirk; somehow I seem to have gained an actual mouth to smirk with, as I walk over to finish my copy, ignoring the fight between two bird kids and the two Shadows. I prepared to punch my copy in the chest, but guess what, he teleported away again. Typical, guess these copies and Sonic both have one thing in common, they're both good at running away. I turn to Shadow, but it seems his copy is also good at pulling a disappearing trick. The only one left is the bird kid, where one seems to be strangling the other. I'm guessing the original is winning, cause after all, who can top the original. Behind us, scientists walk in, and seem to cheer on the original, completely ignoring everyone else.

The original breaks off her attack, and gets up to face the scientists. She starts shouting at them, but I ignore it when I pick up something on my radar. As I get a stronger lock on it, my eyes widen when I realise that, somewhere, is a bomb! I look at one of the younger bird kids, a boy with blond hair, who seems to be trying to say something. Why do I get that bad feeling in the pit of my motherboard that this kid knows something about that bomb? All that seemed to be confirmed when the bird kid who I'd just seen shout her head off asked him what he wanted to say, and all I could hear, or all he actually said was simply "Duck." I could have sworn everyone froze for a second as a rumbling sounded, and then, out of nowhere I was greeted by a ton of brickwork punching me in the face and smashing me into computers and various other probably important junk. That's all I remember before I see nothing but a fireball smack me like the wall. Just my stinkin luck isn't it!?

**Ashura's POV**

Okay, right now, I swear I will kill someone if more of these stupid wolf faces attack us again! Okay, I know I'm probably killing someone now, but you know what I mean. I look to Honey, who seems to be a little better off than me, but not much. I probably have various claw marks, a cut in the chest and maybe a broken rib, and a small cut in my head. And yet these things are so dang hard to kill! I start spinning, ramming into a group of these pathetic wolves and leaving cuts that won't have a chance to heal. I ram into every wolf thing I can see, only stopping when most of them fly off weakly. I fall to my knees, my black fingerless gloves covered in blood. Honey weakly walks over to me, falling beside me. Her black and red top and yellow fur covered with patches of blood. My black and green fur probably isn't much better. "Any idea on what these things are?" she asked, still trying to regain her breath.

"Ugly wolf things that are probably mutant freaks if anything," I say, trying to sound my usual, slightly sarcastic self. _"Maybe they're related to you," _I muttered, getting a slap on the back of the head that stung like fire. The pain combined with the shock left me breathless and wide eyes as I looked up at Honey. "What in Chaos' name was that for woman!? I feel like I have a sun inside me and you slap me on the head!" I yell, ignoring her giggles. Man, how can she giggle with her injuries? I mean, her normally beautiful black hair and yellow fur are stained blood red. Okay, I said she's beautiful and I really like her, sue me. I slowly get to my feet, moaning as pain shoots through my body. I help Honey to her feet, then we start heading for a nearby town. I just hope that no-one likes to pry, cause I think that if anyone asks me about this, I will personally kill them.

As we walk into town, I get the feeling we're being watched. Call me paranoid, but still, I think there's someone following us. I glance back, seeing people going about their business, despite it being the middle of the night. There seems to be one person following us, a young teenage girl. I stop, knowing what this will probably be about. She catches up, a smile spreading across her face. "Are you...are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" she asks, probably ignoring me rolling my eyes.

"Listen, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm green and black, and if I remember correctly, Sonic is blue. I'm Ashura, kid, and nothing like Sonic," I say, hoping she'll go away. Instead, her smile, surprisingly, grows bigger.

"Oh my gosh! You're Ashura the Hedgehog? I heard about you on the news! I think you're sooo cool! Can I have your autograph?" she practically squeals. If it wasn't for my blood stained fur, I think she'd be hugging the life out of me. As she hands me a notebook to sign, I try to ignore Honey trying not to burst out laughing.

"So, who do I make this out to?" I ask nervously. "Hayley," she says, trying to keep as calm as she possibly can. "Here ya go kid, now, any idea where my friend and I can go to get cleaned up?" I ask nervously. She tells us about a clinic where she saw someone like me go into carrying an echidna. Trying to stop my eyes widening, I watch as she squeals as I hand her the autograph and runs off, saying how she can't wait to tell her friends about this. How does Sonic put up with girls like her? Still, a question for another day I guess. We walk to the clinic, stepping nervously through the door. Handy they're still open. I look around the waiting room, and then spot who the girl said "looked like me". I sigh as first, this guy isn't black and green, second, he wears boots instead of my trademark shoes, and third, he's a hawk for Chaos' sake. Really, if she thinks he looks like me, I can't wait to see what this so called echidna looks like. As far as I know, Knuckles is the only echidna, and if there's another one here, I will slap myself on the head. The door opens, and the doctor, surprised how he has two more patients, gestures to Honey and I to come in. The hawk gets up and whispers to the doctor, gets a nod, then walks in. We walk in behind him, and I slap myself on the head when I see, right before me, another echidna lying in a bed. Honey gasps as she sits down, both from surprise and pain in her backside. I'm no better, and almost jump out of the seat. Then out of the blue, Tails gingerly opens the door, walking over to the hawk and echidna. What, no Sonic to complete this little scene?


End file.
